ocaso
by yukina snape
Summary: soy la misma sayurisanpe perdi mi anterior contraseña asi que...bueno ustedes entienden cuando el mas pequeño e inocente de tus amigos comienza a salir con el chico malo del instituto subiendo a autos elegantes con gente deconocida y frecuentando sitios que no deberia solo puedes pensar una cosa ¿que es lo que esta pasando aqui?
1. misterio

Todo el club de ciclismo de Sohoku estaba reunido en la sala del club por completo salvo por Sakamichi Onoda pues la razón de la reunión fuera de hora era precisamente por que todos estaban preocupados por dicho compañero pues el pequeño escalador estaba acudo de modo raro….bueno mas no era su rareza habitual…..es decir no hablaba de anime hasta por los codos sin importarle que la persona con la que hablaba le prestare atención de hecho se había vuelto bastante mas callado en los últimos días últimamente se la pasaba con la cara metida en un cuaderno y de cuando en cuando tarareaba una tonada pero no era la canción de su anime que a fuerza de escucharla con tanta frecuencia ya todos se sabían si no algo diferente que ninguno de ellos atinaba a reconocer además en los últimos días se iba corriendo después de los entrenamientos tan rápido como si estuviera en una importante carrera en un principio no le prestaron atención y lo atribuyeron a que el chico estaba nervioso despues de ser seleccionado para el interescolar pues los cambios comenzaron a darse justo despues de la concentración y pensaron que era algo de lo mas normal

Pero despues de una semana se dieron cuanta de que mjuy probablemente ese no era el caso Onoda comenzo a comprar articulos de ciclismo como unos nuevos guantes, zapatillas de ciclismo un nevo reloj de carrera hasta ahí todo normal despes de todo Onoda habia comenzado a sacrificar su tan preciado anime a favor de consegirse cosas de ciclimo para poder estar a la altura pero la cuestion es que como Sugimoto tuvo la amabilidad de anunciar las cosas que Onoda habia estado comprando eran de la mas alta calidad y por ende bastante caras y por si eso fuera poco le habia mencionado a Makishima que se habia comprado un rodillo para entrenar en su casa preguntandole cuanto tiempo debia entrenar además del entrenamiento del club para poder subir su nivel si bien los rodillos no eran particularmente caros tampoco es como si los regalaran pero al parecer el chico de lentes no había dejado de comprar su mercadería de anime es mas parecía que compraba en mayor cantidad además ese día por Naruko lo habia invitado a que fueran a Akihabara despues de clases pues el cumpleaños de sus hermanos se estaba asercando pero el chico rechazo la invitacion

Explicando que ya tenia un compromiso al cual acudir ese fue el colmo que Onoda rechazara ir con uno de sus amigos al paraiso otaku era algo sin presendete por eso despues de que el escalador se fue corriendo del lugar todos decidieron quedarse para converzar sobre el asunto-bien oficialmente estoy preocupado-dijo Naruko dando de vueltas por el lugar como leon enjaulado-Onoda-kun esta actuando muy raro quizas este en problemas-dijo dejando caer sobre una silla bastante abatido mientras los demas expresan su acuerdo ya todos se estaban preocupando-pero que le puede estar pasando…¿y por que no, nos dice nada?-dice Makishima que estaba sentado en el piso el escalador estaba pasado de la furia a la melancolia con una velocidad alarmante al notar el cambio de actitud de su pequeño estudiante no era un secreto para nadie lo mucho que el chico de pelo verde quería a el chico de lentes por mas que el quisiera ocultarlo Miki que también estaba en el lugar se encontraba un poco arrinconada debatiéndose internamente si debía decir lo que había visto hace un par de días en el mejor de los podía quedar como una chismosa en el peor pondría a los chicos aun mas histéricos

La chica suspiro ella también estaba muy preocupada por su amigo así que decidió era mejor hablar antes de que fuera tarde-lo he visto hablar con Watanabe Keitaro con bastante frecuencia-soltó sin mas después de tal declaración un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la sala parecía que incluso mas de uno había olvidado como respirar Watanabe era lo que comúnmente te llamaba un chico malo salvo por sus excelentes notas no hablaba con nadie en la escuela y cuando se veía forzado a hablar con alguien siempre era con frases cortas y con un tono bastante tosco además de mirarte como quisiera arrancarte la cabeza por tener la osadía de dirigirle la palabra siempre estaba solo usando unos audífonos tarareado con un tono de voz que mucho describirían como lúgubre dándole un aire aun mas antisocial tenia tres perforaciones en la oreja derecha y una en la ceja izquierda su cabello negro lo usaba mas o menos corto salvo por su flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho resaltando el carmín de su mirada nadie sabia si ese era su color natural o usaba contactos por su actitud ni los profesores se atrevían a preguntarle usaba accesorios como cadenas, anillos guantes de cuero sin dedos solía faltar bastante a clases y no era raro que tuviera algunos moretones pero en especial los nudillos bastante lastimados

Por esa razón había rumores de que estaba metido en peleas callejera o que era miembro de alguna pandilla el nunca desmintió dichos rumores es mas parecía disfrutar de la habladurías ni siquiera Naruko que estaba en su misma clase y no se destacaba por ser muy respetuoso se le acercaba pues el chico era bastante intimidante ¿Por qué el inocente Onoda estaba hablando con ese tipo de persona?-¿lo estará intimidando?-pregunto Imaizumi que a pesar de que trataba de mantener su postura estoica habitual era mas que claro que también estaba muy preocupado por su amigo después de duda un momento alguien mas se hablar sobre algo preocupante que había notado en los últimos días-en un par de ocasiones lo hemos visto subir autos costos después de la escuela son al menos cuatro diferentes siempre con gente mayor creo que tres son hombre y una mujer muy elegante ¿verdad Ahoyagi?-pregunto Teshima el susodicho asintió con cara preocupada mientras el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación se asustaba aun mas si eso era posible-mañana lo seguiremos después de la escuela-declaro Kinjo el no era de meterse en la vida privada de nadie pero hasta el estaba a nada de caer en la histeria con el asunto de Onoda todo los demás asintieron de acuerdo

Al día siguiente como ya era costumbre Onoda salio del club corriendo tan pronto como pudo Aya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y también tenia mucha curiosidad sobre el asunto esta escondida en la calle que se encontraba bajando la inclinada cuesta de la escuela por donde Onoda salía siempre por si el chico se iba por otra ruta lo cual efectivamente paso por lo que procedió a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Ahoyagi, Teshima y Sugimoto para avisarles después de mucha discusión el club había decidido que ellos tres saldrían temprano con el pretexto de comprar algunos suministros y seguirían a Onoda a una distancia prudente mientras le enviaban mensajes de texto con su ubicación al resto del club salía unos diez minutos despues al poco tiempo de camino el trio noto sorprendido como el pequeño escalador llegaba a una zona llena de bares hoteles con habitaciones que se rentaban solo por hora y unos pocos restaurantes pero el sitio tenia una atmosfera de que ningun sitio era apto para menores y la sorpresa fue mayor al notar que Watanabe estaba regardo en una pared cercana con clara cara de aburrimiento ninguno de los espias recordaba aberlo visto nunca con ropa de civil pero devian admitir que todos se lo imaginaban mas o menos como lo estaban viendo usaba pantalon entubado de mezclilla botas de motociclista con adornos metálicos playera un poco justa chamarra de piel con

Varias correas, hebillas y cierres por todos lados guantes sin dedos un gargantilla de cuero todo en color ntrío que lo hacia ver bastante pálido dado que su piel era naturalmente clara tenia un collar metálico largo su peinado usual lucia como todo un pandillero dado que estaban lejos ninguno de los ciclista pudo oír la conversación que entablaron los dos chicos cuando Onoda bajo de su bicicleta pero el de lente parecía disculparse a la vez que encadenaba su bicicleta domestica a un poste cercano Watanabe le tendió una bolsa de tela azul un poco abultada que el chico recibió con una reverencia primero saco de su propia mochila el estuche de sus gafas se las quito y las guardo después saco de la bolsa de tela un estuche de lente de contacto y se los puso se veía bastante bien sin las redondas gafas después se quito el saco y corbata del uniforme y los guardo en la bolsa de tela sacando de ella otra bolsa bastante grande que contenía unas botas a la altura de la rodilla de color azul marino con detalles blancos se quito los zapatos y se las puso guardando sus zapato en la bolsa las botas desentonaban bastante con el pantalón a cuadros del uniforme pero el chico se limito a quitarse la camisa blanca dejando ver una playera sin mangas de color

Celeste y sobre esta se puso una gabardina de color azul oscuro con un estampado dorado en la espalda y el interior púrpura claro que saco de la bolsa ahora el uniforme escolar era casi invisible se puso una larga bufanda celeste alrededor del cuello y se desordeno el cabello lucia como una persona por completo diferente tanto que Sugimoto sintió impulsado a tomar una fotografía cosa que hizo Watanabe hizo señas con la manos para que Onoda girara sobre su propio eje cosa que el chico hizo su acompañante pareció complacido por que asintió con la cabeza Sakamichi saco un ultimo objeto de la bolsa antes de meter toda su ropa descarta en ella un antifaz de color plata con algunas joyas falsas de color azul y un delicado diseño grabado en relieve en el al ponérselo sus ojos resaltaban bastante su acompañante le imito colocándose una mascara también pero la suya estaba casi completa dejando solo su boca al descubierto y esta era por completo blanca salvo por el agujero para los ojos que estaba delineado de negro dándole un aspecto teatral los dos se dirigieron a una especie de bar en un callejón cercano bajo la atenta mirada de los tres espías parecía no ser frecuentado por lo mejor de la sociedad

Para sorpresa el enorme tipo de seguridad no dolo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar a pesar de que se había saltado la fila que recién se comenzaba a formar sino que actúo con cierto grado de respeto intercambiando un par de frases con ellos es mas los cliente que en su mayoría eran hombres un poco maduro no parecían molestos al contrario además de que mas de unos se comían al par de adolescentes con la mirada por mas que trataba de disimularlos dado que pudieron acercarse un poco el trío pudo escuchar como algunos mas osados incluso les llegaron a ofrecerles invitarles un trago ¿en que se había metido Sakamichi Onoda?

Al día siguiente como era de esperar el equipo estaba aun mas preocupado de lo que estaban antes se quedaron un poco de tiempo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que el establecimiento a donde entro su pequeño compañero efectivamente no se permitía la entrada a menores de edad pero después de esperar por un par de horas y que este no saliera tuvieron que irse del lugar pues comenzaban a llamar bastante la atención eso y la fotografía que Sugimoto les mostró los preocupo bastante ya todos se estaban imaginando lo peor así que de nueva cuanta estaban todos reunidos en la habitación del club-talvez lo que debemos hacer es preguntarle que le esta pasando-dijo Toji Kanzaki el dueño de la tienda de bicicletas locales y antiguo capitán del club-no creo que nos diga nada-dijo Makishima que desde el día anterior parecía sumido en la depresión pensando que talvez el tenia algo que ver con la situación por la que estaba atravesando su pequeño e inocente kohai aunque ni el mismo estaba muy seguro de cómo eso seria posible-buenos días-todos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamiento que no se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo Onoda había llegado para el entrenamiento sorprendiéndose bastante de la atmosfera del lugar y que Toji estuviera en el lugar-¿pasa algo?-pregunto algo preocupado viendo a su alrededor con cara de no entender

Nadie parecía saber como encararlo respecto a sus actividades fuera de la escuela dado que no había bajado su rendimiento en la escuela y mucho menos en el club al contrario el escalador habia aumentado bastante su recistencia ahora podia pedalear mas tiempo sin agotarse-oye…..Onoda-kun…..¿Cómo te fue ayer?…ya sabes con tu compromiso-pregunto Naruko tratando de conseguir una apertura para hablar del tema que los tenia a todos al borde del colapso nervioso-Onoda parpadeo por la pregunta y por que de pronto todos los ocupantes de la habitación lo estaban mirando con suma atención así que se sonrojo ligeramente ocasionando que todos se relajaran un poco ese era el Sakamichi Onoda que todos conocían y amaban-bien bastante bien-dijo mientras se acercaba a su casillero para cambiarse para entrenar entes de que alguien pudiera enfrentarlo sobre la información que poseían alguien toco a la puerta-Keitaro Watanabe de primer año va a entra dijo una voz un tanto monótona antes de abrir la puerta para revelar al chico problema numero uno del instituto usaba el saco del uniforme desabrochado la corbata floja un largo collar plateado con un accesorio parecido a un taladro de cristal y usaba guantes sin dedos de cuero negro

Se quedo en el umbral de la puertas viendo todo a su alrededor unos segundo-Sakamichi ¿tienes un momento?-pregunto con calma al aludido pareció sorprendido un momento antes de sonreír vale Keitaro-dijo mientras se subía la cremallera del uniforme mientras sus compañeros se sorprendían sobre manera de que Onoda no usara honoríficos al tratar con alguien-vuelvo en un segundo-les dijo a sus compañeros para salir del lugar el resto de los ocupantes del lugar pegaron la oreja a la puerta para escuchar la conversación de los dos jóvenes que convenientemente te habían quedado justo fuera de esta-vale se que fui yo quien puso la regla de mantener la interacción en la escuela minima pero llevo como diez minutos enviándote mensajes y no me contestas-dijo Keitaro con un suspiro-pero que mas da….hoy tenemos trabajo-dijo recargándose en la puerta-creí que hoy lo tendríamos libre-dijo sorprendido-si eso se suponía pero Yuki-san hizo un trato de ultimo minuto con unos tipos importantes que están interesados en nosotros ya he avisado al resto….deberías estar mas atento al celular-dijo con cierto grado de fastidio mientras su interlocutor reía-lo siento me he quedado sin batería anoche llegue tan cansado a casa

Que he olvidado cargar el celular-se disculpo para agregar-bien ¿tienen alguna preferencia? Es decir debemos complacerlos-pregunto con tranquilidad dejando a los ocupantes de la habitación montándose mil y una historias cada cual mas loca que la anterior-no expresaron nada de modo directo pero parecían algo obsesionados con la idea de vernos usando los trajes con capas pero no tienes que preocuparte Yuki-san nos llevara el vestuario-le dijo Keitaro-eso me hace sentir mas ansioso-dijo Onoda con cierto tono de burla asiendo que su compañero riera entre dientes-en eso tienes razón.…van a venir a buscarnos después de la escuela bueno me voy-dijo y el sonido de sus pasos se alejaban poco a poco los ocupantes del club apenas alcanzaron a alejarse antes de que el escalador entrara para seguir cambiándose-Onoda veo que has comenzado a…..convivir con Watanabe dijo Kinjo tratando de sonar tranquilo con mas o menos éxito-si tenemos algunos gustos en común-dijo Onoda con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras acababa de cambiarse y salir del lugar y comenzar a entrenar el resto del equipo siguió su ejemplo sin atinar a saber que hacer o decir para cuando regresaron al club despues del entrenamiento del dia Watanabe estaba esperando sentado contra lña puerta del club jugando con su celular con los audifonos puestos

Al darse cuanta de que el equipo estaba llegando alzo la mirada-ya nos están esperando cámbiate rápido-pidió sin quitarse los audífonos para quitarse de la puerta sin apenas dirigir la mirada al resto de los miembros del club Onoda entro corriendo a la habitación del club para cambiarse con la mayor velocidad posible y salir corriendo acomodándose la corbata Watanabe se levanto del piso llevándose consigo su mochila en ningún momento se había quitado los audifonos o intentado entablar conversación con nadie no es como si nadie lo hubiera intentado depes de todo todos le tenian bastante miedo-vamonos-dijo comenzando a caminar en direccion de la salida de la pendiente siendo seguido de cerca por Onoda fue esta ese momento que Watanabe se quito los audifonos y para sorpresa dde mas de uno comenzo una conversación con el chico de la gafas aunque nadie alcanza a escuchar de lo que hablaban y como se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todos los miembros del club comenzaron a seguirlos a cierta distancia como si solo fuese una coincidencia que fueran por el mismo camino justo al pie de la colina estaba un elegante convertible de color azul metálico siendo conducida por una bonita mujer de rasgos fuertes cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros cortado en capas

Grande gafas de sol con pequeños brillos pegados en todo el armazón usando un bonito suéter de color magenta que dejaba a la vista sus clavículas y unos pendientes de piedras rosas en forma de corazón hizo un ademán con la mano saludando a los adolescentes-te toca delante-dijo Watanabe dándole un beso en la mejilla de la mujer antes de brincar para sentarse en el asiento de atrás al lado de una enorme maleta de color rosa-hola Yuki-san-dijo Onoda para ir subiendo al asiento del copiloto y dándole también un beso en la mejilla a la mujer-lucen encantadores como siempre….nuestros clientes los van a adorar-dijo esta con un tono de voz cargado de malicia preocupando sobre manera a el resto de los adolescentes y arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir


	2. desconcierto

Dejando bastante asustados por la situación al club de ciclismo ya todos tenían mas o menos la misma teoría y eso les aterraba la idea de lo que su joven amigo podía estar asiendo se volvía cada vez mas clara con el tiempo-tenemos que hacer algo rápido-dijo Makishima por fin después de un rato en el quedaron brevemente en shock sacando varias conclusiones todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón el chico de pelo verde-¿Qué podemos hacer no sabemos si fueron al mismo sitio?-dijo Naruko igual de preocupado que su compañero mayor-bueno…..en esa dirección no hay muchos lugares…..donde puedan…..trabajar-dijo Sugimoto sin saber del todo como abordar el tema-y el auto en el que iban no es muy común así que si vamos en la misma direccion podamos verlo….no es algo muy seguro…..pero no perdemos nada-dijo un poco preocupado-además a esta hora hay un monton de trafico-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas optimista posible los demas asintieron con la cabeza subieron a sus bicicletas con las que habian bajado llevandolas en un costado y comenzaron a ir a toda velocidad en la misma direccion del auto continuaron y despues de un rato llegaron a un zona en la que habia algunos hoteles bastante lujosos Aoyagi le dio un golpecito a Teshima que iba a su lado y apunto de pronto al estacionamiento de uno bastante lujoso ahí se encontraba estacionado el convertible en el que su amigo y el chico problema se habia ido con esa extraña mujer-no estaban del todo seguros de cómo proceder desde ahí…..es decir no podían simplemente entrar el hotel y preguntar por sus compañeros vieron que cerca de ahí había una pequeña cafetería con mesas al aire libre así que decidieron tomar una mesa y comer algo mientras esperaban

Tomo al menos dos horas para que la extraña mujer saliera del lugar seguido de cerca por su amigo fácilmente reconocible a pesar de que usaba un antifaz de color azul celeste que tenia un diseño de copos de nieve hecha con pintura plahabían con brillos usaba un traje azul hielo una hermosa capa del mismo color que tenia pequeños destellos plateados sujeta por un broche traslucido en forma de copo de nieve completaba su atuendo con botas de color celeste con diseños de color blanco a su lado iba Watanabe…o al menos pensaban que era el usaba un elegante traje negro camisa blanca con una corbata de color rojo chaleco de color gris con bordados dorados en el cuello y un abrigo largo con puños anchos de color negro también con bordados dorados sobre esto una capa de color rojo sangre sujeta a sus hombros con broches de color dorado usaba un sombrero de copa color negro del bolsillo de su chaleco salía una ligera cadena plateada aparentemente de un reloj de bolsillo y al igual que Onoda usaba un antifaz color negro brillante pero a diferencia del que usaba su compañero este no tenia ningún adorno lo cual le daba un aire bastante elegante pero con ellos venían tres personas mas al parecer dos chicas y un chico también disfrazados de pie a cabeza la primer chica tenia mas o menos la misma altura de Onoda

Con el disfraz no podían ver muy bien sus rasgos su piel era clara y de ojos color caramelo su disfraz consistía en un kimono moderno que le llagaba unos cinco dedos sobre las rodilla y una mangas bastante amplias de la cintura asía bajo era de un color rosa pálido la mitad superior era negra el obi era de un bonito color rojo y tenia un elegante estampado floral peinaba su largo cabello castaño en dos coletas sujetas con una moños rojos que le daban un aire muy inocente unas calcetas blancas altas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y tradicionales zapatos de madera laqueaos en rosa usaba una mascara que solo dejaba al recubierto su boca era de color blanco y tenia la forma de gato tenia un diseño en rosa oscuro que lo hacia ver como las de los yokai de las obras teatrales a su lado un chico un poco mas alto que Onoda de cabello color rubio claro y ojos de color verde su ropa era parecida a lo que se podía ver en un circo antiguo usaba un traje completo de un color púrpura tenue los puños del saco y el dobladillo del pantalón era de un color amarillo brillante guante blancos de tela hombreras de color rojo con unos flecos de color dorado una especie de chaleco de color negro con botones color dorado conectados con cadenas también doradas una amplia capa color morado brillante su mascara le cubría sola la mitad derecha de la cara arriba de la boca de color blanco con un diamante de color negro en el lugar del ojo una joya morada redonda en la frente en un marco dorado sujeta con cadenas alrededor de su cabeza

Y por ultimo una chica de largo cabello rubio que le llegaba mas o menos a la mitad de la espalda ligeramente rizado de ojos color negro usaba un vestido con corsé de color rojo quemado un discreto escote con pequeñas mangas un tanto abombada un lazo rojo en el escote un sencillo collar plateado del que pendía una esmeralda en forma de lagrima una amplia falda con holanes blancos que le llegaba hasta la altura de la rodilla medias y guantes de encaje color negro zapatos de tacón del mismo color una especie de sombrilla estilo victoriano color marfil y una bonita capa a la altura de la rodilla de color gris oscuro y como todos sus compañeros usaba una mascara un antifaz dorado con un diseño similar a la tela de araña resaltando sus ojos de color negro su piel era bastante clara y tenia una actitud un tanto altiva o eso daba a entender sus ademanes un tanto rígidos detrás de ellos salieron venían dos hombres de cuando menos unos treinta años uno de ellos usaba traje de color azul marino y el otro vestía de gris oscuro que comenzaron a hablar animadamente con la mujer y uno de ellos apretaba de manera amigable al brazo de Onoda y el otro abrazaba por los hombros a Watanabe mientras que los demás disfrazados asentían con la cabeza a algo que los hombres le decían y la mujer que los recogió en la escuela daba brinquitos emocionados mientras recibía una tarjeta del hombre de ropa negra quien no dejaba de mirar a Watanabe que aun con la mascara lucia un tanto incomodo como si quisiera salir corriendo del lugar


	3. hotel

El grupo de chicos disfrazados conversaron un poco mas con los hombres de traje mientras que una camioneta parecida a la que el equipo de ciclismo usaba para trasportarse salvo por que esta era de color rojo se estacionaba al lado del convertible la conducía un chico de no mas de dieciocho años de cabello negro usando un suéter azul marino de cuello de tortuga que tenia una enorme cicatriz de quemadura que le cubría casi todo el lado derecho los chicos subieron a esa camioneta tan pronto como se estaciono mientras que el conductor tenia una cara de aburrimiento total en el piso de la camioneta había varias maletas de tela parecidas a la que Onoda habia usado el otro dia probablemente era su ropa normal los chicos disfrazados que entraron el la camioneta y se encerraron mientras que la mujer se despidio de los dos hombres y subio a su auto encendiéndolo y comenzo a conducir seguida de cerca por la camioneta desde la distancia pudieron ver como los adolescentes se quitaban las mascaras y tambien una leve capa de maquillaje no demaciado solo suficiente como para suavizar sus rasgos salvo por el chico con disfraz de arlequín el maquillaje que usaba era un poco mas pesado el retirarlo su piel paso de verse bastante palida a un color bronceada mientras que Keitaro llevaba delineador negro y poco de sobra de ojos rosa claro que hacia destacar sus ojos carmesí

Onoda también se quitaba los lentes de contacto los chicos parecían estar bastantes cansados es mas Watanabe se acomodo para dormir recargando la cabeza en la ventana el equipo se quedo plantado en su lugar sorprendidos por la ropa que su amigo y acompañantes usaban claramente Onoda estaba metido en algo de lo mas preocupante o al menos eso es lo que les parecía el grupo de ciclistas mientras la camioneta se alejaba del lugar los chicos se decidieron tenían que intervenir y detener lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo de inmediato la situación le estaba destrozando los nervios a todos la sola idea de que Onoda conviviera con Watanabe ya era de por si bastante mala y los otros chicos tampoco le daban buena espina y eso que ni lo conocían pero si pasan tiempo con Watanabe por voluntad propia no podían ser gente de fiar….y si no estaban con ese tipo por voluntad propia si no que Watanabe los estaba chantajeando de algún modo…..eso tenia mas sentido que Onoda estando con el tipo de persona que era ese chico habían escuchado un montón de rumores sobre el desde que se la pasaba vagando por las calles y por eso es que siempre faltaba a la escuela hasta que robaba en las tiendas con su comportamiento antisocial era de hacho bastante fácil de creer

Pero quizás estaba metido en algo aun mas turbio….pero si ese era el caso por que también estaba disfrazado y además se veía mas cansado que los otros chicos como si estuviera cargando todo el pero del mundo sobre sus hombros Naruko que era el que estaba mas cerca de calle paro aun así lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto estaba seguro que se había quedado dormido en cuando su cabeza se recargo en el frío vidrio….quizas…..Watanabe se habia metido con la gente equivocada…bastante facil de creer dado su historial y encontro el modo de arrastrar a Onoda y a los otros chicos en lo que sea que se hubiera metido con Onoda no era tan complicado siendo tan inocente como era o…prometiendole dinero para suministros de ciclismo y asi poder estar a la atura de sus compañeros y asi enredarlo en lo que estuvieran haciendo quizás de algún modo logro hacer lo mismo con los demás chicos-tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Makishima bastante desperado por fin después de que se quedaron paralizados como una estatua por al menos unos diez minutos todos los demas asintieron con la cabeza-pero…pero…..no se…..no me siento comodo tratando de hablar con Onoda-chan sobre….esto-dijo Sugimito bastante perturbado sin saber muy bien como abordar el tema ni si quiera con los presentes ya no digamos hablar con Onoda y al parecer todos los demas estaban en una situación similar no querian tener que enfrenar al pequeño escalador sobre su actividades extracurriculares tal vez lo asustarian y causaria que se cerrara con ellos lo que seria peor

Después de un momento de tenzo silencio Imaizumi por fin hablo-quizas no haga falta….quizas pordriamos hablar con Watanabe para que lo deje en paz…si vamos todo tal vez lograriamos asustarlo lo suficiente es decir…el capitan Kinjo y Tadoroko-san pueden resultar bastante intimidantes…y con todo respeto Makishima-san puede resultar bastante espeluznante-dijo el joven todo terreno no del todo convencido de que eso pudiera pasar considerando su personalidad no dudaban que ese tipo los mandara al infierno…o peor…y estaban seguro de que no tendrían problemas para hacerlo con todo el equipo quien asintió con la cabeza como idos tal vez no era la mejor idea…..pero lamentablemente era la única que tenían todo el equipo acordó que hablarían con el chico problema a primera hora de la mañana siguiente pero como si el destino estuviera jugándoles una mala pasada Naruko vio como el ultimo asiento al lado de la ventana estaba vacío Watanabe no se presento a la escuela nadie sabia como es que tenia notas perfectas si faltaba siete de cada diez veces por lo que habían escuchado tenia una autorización del director de la escuela para sus constantes faltas había rumores de que Watanabe lo tenia amenazado de algún modo por eso es que podía faltar tanto como quisiera sin preocuparse por meterse en problemas

Por lo que no pudieron enfrentarlo…tampoco es como si se sintieran muy confiados respecto a hablar con ese tipo…..tal vez….seria mejor hablar directamente con Onoda….el problema es que no sabían como hacerlo así que después de su entrenamiento todos se separaron salvo por Makishima y Kinjo que se fueron en bicicleta sin un rumbo fijo juntos para conversar sobre la situación el segundo por que al ser el capitán tenia responsabilidad para con el equipo y el primero por que era el sempai responsable directamente de Onoda tenian que pensar como abordar el tema con el pequeño escalador tal vez por estar tan ensimismados en esa conversación terminaron un barrio bajo un zona conocida por que era el punto de reunion de varias bandas pequeñas…y para su mala suerte se encontraron de frente con una de las mas agresivas los blue Dragon eran unos doce todos eran de entre diecinueve y veinticinco años bien constituidos todos usaban chaquetas de cuero y tenian cara de pocos amigos y por si eso fuera poco algunas cicatrices y tatuajes dispersos-miren que tenemos aquí-dijo el que parecía mayor y por ende el líder de la banda que tenia un cigarrillo encendido en la boca-bonitas bicicletas supongo que deben valer algo de dinero-dijo con una sonrisita de lado mientras que sus compinches rieron de una manera un poco boba

Los dos ciclistas solo podían pensar una cosa "que hice para merecer esto" quizás podrían intentar defenderse si fueran menos o si no fueran tan intimidantes-¿bueno que esperan…bájense?-dijo ya molesto tomando a Kinjo del cuello de su uniforme y lanzándolo al suelo el chico de la gafas cae dolorosamente sobre las rodillas lo que ocasiona que su rodilla derecha que de por si era un poco débil la causara un dolor agudo que se disperso por todo su sistema nervioso Makishima se apresuraba desmontar para tratar de socorrer a su capitán pero fue tumbado al suelo por derechazo de uno de los pandilleros al lado de Kinjo dos de los mas jóvenes ya estaban por apoderarse de las bicicletas cuando el chico de gafas se puso en pie pese a las protestas de su rodilla para hacerles frente-miren parece que tenemos un héroe aquí-dijo de manera despectiva el líder de la pandilla riendo con burla siendo secundado por sus compinches el hombre se puso unos protectores para nudillos de metal con picos filosos el chico de cabello verde se puso pálido como el papel y trato de ver a su alredor esperando que alguien quien sea los ayudara pero al parecer la gente de el alrededor se había evaporado el hombre alzo el brazo para asestar el golpe

Kinjo cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe que nunca llego Makishima aun tirado en el piso estaba con la boca abierta el chico que había sido su dolor de cabeza las últimas semanas estaba delante de Kinjo con los brazos en cruz deteniendo el golpe del pandillero usaba una camiseta negra de manga corta así que era mas que visible que la herramienta de metal le habían causado heridas profundas en su brazo izquierdo que ya comenzaban a sangrar el pandillero pareció sorprendido y retrocedió dos pasos-no se que les pasa pero por favor aléjense-pidió Watanabe con una voz sumamente tranquila y enderezándose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla azul sin importarle que la sangre que le estaba escurriendo por el brazo lo manchara-¿conoces a estos tipos mocoso?-pregunto el hombre mayor mientras con un movimiento de la mano hacia que sus compinches se alejaran-vamos a la misma escuela-dijo con tranquilidad-y no se que demonios están asiendo aquí-dijo esta vez entre dientes pero gusto cuando termino de decir eso uno de los miembros de la pandilla lo ataco con una navaja el Watanabe logro agarrarla firmemente por la hoja obviamente contándose la palma derecha y le asesto una patada en medio del pecho sin soltar la navaja-ya se por que me parecías conocido les diste una paliza a varios de los Black snow cuando trataban de robarle a ese obrero-dijo el hombre con cara de reconocimiento

Los ciclistas se sorprendieron por lo dicho no habían pensado que Watanabe de toda le gente fuera a ser un buen samaritano el pandillero sonrío de manera siniestra-mira te ofrezco algo si dejas que te golpe por digamos…treinta segundo nos iremos en paz-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-¿Por qué quieres golpearme-pregunto un poco extrañado-para poder restregárselos en la cara e los de black snow-dijo riendose Watanabe suspiro dramáticamente-¿me das tu palabra que después de eso tu y tu gente se iran?-pregunto sorprendiendo al par de ciclistas-te doy mi palabra-dijo poniendose burlonamente una mano sobre el corazon Watanabe suspiro dramáticamente mientras dejaba una mochila gris que llevaba a su espalda a un lado-bien…pero no uses esas cosas-dijo señalando el metal que cubría sus nudillos el hombre asintió con la cabeza y se guardo el artilugio en el bolsillo y señalo con un movimiento de la mano a los ciclistas cuatro de sus compinches se acercaron a los otros dos adolescentes y los obligaron a arrodillarse con bastante fuerza en el piso y les sujetaron los brazos tras la espalda el líder se quito la chaqueta y se la entrego a uno de sus subordinados-que alguien active un cronometro-dijo a nadie en particular el mas joven saco un celular pulsó un par de botones y después de un momento dijo para que ambos estuvieran preparados-ahora-dijo iniciando el cronometro

El pandillero levanto el brazo y le dio un puñetazo en medio del rostro haciendo que el chico diera un paso para atrás y su nariz sangrara luego lo golpeo al cerca de su contorno de la boca partiéndole el labio y que su cabeza se lanzara para atrás aprovechando eso el pandillero le golpeo el estomago que lo hizo trastrabillar y llevarse una mano en el lugar herido otro golpe a la altura de la cien izquierda un par de golpes mas sorprendentemente Watanabe no hizo ningún movimiento defensivo y después de unos momentos mas el chico del cronometro grito-ya es suficiente-Watanabe callo de sentón en el piso con la cara ensangrentada y moretones ya formándose pero con un rostro impasible como si no hubiera pasado nada-bien las bicicletas son lindas…..pero ni hablar un trato es un trato-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones siendo seguido por todos sus compinches que no dijeron nada…aunque algunos parecían un poco decepcionados-vaya tipo mas raro-dijo Watanabe levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose la ropa como si nada se acerco a los dos estudiantes mayores y le tendió la mano a Makishima para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie este acepto la ayuda con una cara de desconcierto total y sin saber que decir…..por lo que no dijo nada y entre los dos ayudaron a Kinjo a levantase ese te quejo cuando su rodilla herida tuvo que soportar su peso-su rodilla esta herida déjame verlo-dijo poniendo el brazo de Kinjo alrededor de sus hombros siendo imitado por Makishima y con cuidado lo guiaron para que se sentara en la acera

Watanabe se limpio descuidadamente la sangre de la cara frotándola con la parte interna del cuello su playera y apoyo su mano cortada en la rodilla de su pantalón para que dejara de sangrar y se arrodillo al lado del capitán de ciclismo y le toco cuidadosamente la rodilla despues de unos momentos de revizarlo el chico dio un respingo-no parece nada grave-dijo levantandose para ir por su mochila y regreso a donde estaba saco un frasco de plástico de color blanco sin etiqueta y lo abrio tenia un ungüento de color verde oscuro olor como de hierbas tostadas lo esparció con cuidado sobre la rodilla del chico mayor con un ligero masaje desato un pañuelo que llevaba como pulsera en la mano derecha y lo uso como una venda improvisada en la rodilla del chico mayor ajustándola con cuidado-eso deberá bastar por ahora-dijo tendiéndole el bote de ungüento-úselo al despertar por la mañana y antes de ir a dormir…además de después de entrenar….no creo que pueda conversarlo de que descanse un par de días-dijo levantándose y se giro a ver Makishima y le dio un vistazo al golpe de la mandíbula lo toco con sumo cuidado-le basta ponerse algo frío en el golpe para mañana apenas si le notara-dijo recogiendo su mochila y poniéndosela en la espalda comenzando a caminar con calma aparentemente sin importarle que su ropa estuviera cubierta de sangre-oye gracias-dijo Kinjo cuando por fin pudo salir del shock sin saber que mas decir el aludido se limito a hacer un gesto de despidida con la mano sin girarse Makishima noto que cojeaba levemente de la pierna izquierda los dos ciclistas se quedaron viendo entre si sin saber que hacer o decir después de quedarse sentados uno al lado del otro en completo silencio y después volvieron a montar en sus bicicletas para dirigirse cada uno a su casa

A la mañana siguiente Watanabe fue a la escuela con la mano derecha y brazo izquierdo vendados tenia unas curitas de mariposa en el lado derecho de su labio y su nariz estaba ligeramente inflamada como era de esperar comenzaron a correr rumores de nueva cuenta el mas aceptado era que se había metido en una pelea de pandillas y como de costumbre el no se molesto en desmentirlo pero en esta ocasión tenia dos testigos que sabían que era lo habia paso exactamente pero ello tampo hicieron intento de desmentirlo principalmente por que seguían sin saber muy bien como asimilar lo que habia pasado ni siquiera habian podido abordar el tema entre ellos cuando llegaron a la sala del club donde ya estaban todos los demas se sorprendieron al escuchar que Onoda estaba hablando en voz alta al parecer con Sugimoto por lo visto había ido de la lengua con respecto de su nuevo amigo-ustedes no lo conocen-dijo claramente molesto-mira Onoda-Kun el es un tipo peligroso…..mira como llego hoy-dijo Naruko tratando de sonar razonable el chico de lentes suspiro-¿alguno de ustedes lo han visto hacer alguna de esas cosas horribles de lo que lo acusan?-pregunto por fin al parecer estaba exhausto por la citación eso causo que el club se quedara en silencio sepulcral…el chico tenia razón nadie lo había visto hacer nada de lo que lo acusaban solo lo gustaban por como se bestia

Aparentemente feliz de haber probado su punto termino de subirse la cremallera de su uniforme y salio de la habitación para comenzar a entrenar siendo seguido de cerca por el resto del equipo después de entrenar entraron de nuevo a la habitacion del club Onoda parecia que se habia calmado el entrar pudieron ver que sobre la mesa del club habia un cuaderno rojo y una caja bento de color azul ambas cosas con notas adhesivas de color amarillo "Naruko-san dejaste olvidado tu cuaderno de matemáticas en el salón deberías dejar de pensar en bicicletas durante dos segundos atte. Watanabe"-valla que pesado-dijo el chico de cabello rojo mientras abría su cuaderno noto que en los apuntes que habia tomado en la clase de esa mañana tenia algunas notas hechas con la misma letra que la nota donde corregia los errores que habia cometido durante sus ejercicios mientras Naruko revisaba sus apuntes corregidos Onoda abrio la caja de comida que estaba llena de onigiris en forma de cabezas de conejo Makishima leyo la nota de la caja tenia la misma letra que la otra "Sakamichi: Harumi me pidio que te diera esto lamento no poder hacerlo en persona pero tengo un compromiso y no puedo esperar a que termines de entrenar nos vemos mañana Itadakimas…por cierto la señora Akiyama ya le llamo a tu mamá dijo que esta bien que te quedara a dormir el sábado atte. Keitaro-a este punto quedo más que claro que habían juzgado de manera incorrecta a Watanabe


	4. sorpresas

A la mañana siguiente Kinjo y Makishima estaba en el pasillo de entrado donde estaban los casilleros paro los zapatos cerca de donde estaba el casillero de Watanabe habían estado reflexionado y tal vez el chico no acababa de agradarles pero también se había queda en claro que no lo juzgaron correctamente y quizás podrían arreglar el error….y quien sabe tal vez podrian averiguar en que estaban ese par sin tener que ser demaciado invasivos…..el resto de los alumnos por su parte pensaban que iba a enfrentarse a chico para nadie no habia pasado desapercibido que Onoda estaba pasando bastante tiempo con Watanabe y no les parecia raro que los mentores del chico quizieran ponerlo en su lugar….que de seguro seria al revés por eso el pasillo estaba casi desierto…salvo por algunos valientes que querían ver lo que pasaba…a una distancia prudente claro esta aun era temprano por la mañana así que el chico problema aun no había llegado….pero el que si llego literalmente corriendo fue Tadokoro habia escuchado rumores de que sus compañeros se ibana enfrentar a Watabe obiamente no podia quiedarse atrás asi que habia ido para apoyarlos-¿por que no me dijeron que por fin iban a poner en su lugar a ese tipo?-pregunto el velocista tronándose los nudillos

Makishima se le quedo viendo molesto-por que no vamos a hacerlo-contesto secamente antes de que el recien llegado pudiera preguntar llego el chico de ojos carmesí su nariz estaba un poco menos inflamada pero aun se veia un poco estropeado-¿se le perdio algo?-pregunto a los tres estudiantes superiores mientras se acercaba a los casilleros y sacaba los zapatos con calma mientras caminaba Makishima noto que si bien ya no cojeaba sus pasos si eran un poco inseguros del lado izquierdo como si tuviera que tener mucho cuidado para no tropezar con el piso se pregunto si la habian lastimado la pierna durante la paliza del otro dia pero no recordaba que le hubieran herido en la pierna el chico se arrodillo para poder cambiarse los zapatos-¿Por qué no has dicho la verdad?-pregunto Kinjo con un tono bastante serio y al ver que Tadoroko no entendía de lo que estaba hablando aclaro-nos defendiste de una pandilla y aceptaste que te dieran una paliza por protegernos pero todos creen que hiciste cosas horribles…y tu no dices nada en tu defensa-dijo entre curioso y enfadado por la pasividad que mostraba el chico que limito a suspirar aun arrodillado en el piso se puso en pie y guardo sus zapatos de calle en el casillero sin moverse de su lugar por fin hablo-¿dígame Kinjo-san cree que soy sordo o solo idiota?-pregunto con una voz bastante tranquila

Y suspiro cerrando su casillero-se muy bien los rumores que hay sobre mi….probablemente desde antes de que entrara a la escuela-se encogió de hombros-no he sido la persona mas sociable del mundo desde….bueno desde que era muy pequeño y soy el primero en admitir que no soy la persona mas fácil de tratar…pero me resulta bastante frustrante que la gente no se esfuerce para ver mas aya de la superficie y me juzgue por la persona que creen que soy sin impórtales si esa impresión sea la verdad…pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que el tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión es un gasto inútil de tiempo y saliva…..asi que para que molestarse…..yo se quien soy y con eso me basta…..la mayoria del tiempo-dijo para darce vuelta y comenzar a caminar en direccion de su clase dejando a los tres estudiantes mayores con la boca abierta como habia hablado bastante bajo nadie aparte de ellos cuatro habia entendido la conversación y al ver que esta habia terminado los que habían tratado de escuchar se dispersaron rapidamente asustados ante la posibilidad de convertirse en el blanco de Watanabe que se detuvo despues de dar un par de pasos y sin girarse dijo

Y con un tono bastante serio-por eso es que concidero la amistad de Sakamichi como algo sumamente valioso…es la primer persona en mucho tiempo que supo ver mas aya de mi mascara aunque yo no se lo puse nada fácil y se que están preocupados por su amistad con migo pero pueden estar tranquilos…..nunca haría alguna estupidez que lo lastimara les doy mi palabra….aunque no se si esta tenga algún valor para ustedes-dijo con un tono bastante monótono era mas que claro que ese tipo de conversaciones de corazón no eran sus favoritas con eso se fue dejando a los tres estudiantes mayores solos en el pasillo Kinjo y Makishima ya sabia que habían juzgado mal al chico pero no sabían que su error fuera tan enorme mientras que Tadokoro se quedo de piedra al ver el comportamiento de quien hasta hace unos segundos consideraba como un enemigo en potencia y pensó en algo que Onoda había dicho ayer "¿alguno de ustedes lo han visto hacer alguna de esas cosas horribles de lo que lo acusan?" eso era verdad solo se habían dejado llevar por los rumores y al parecer se habían equivocado bastante en especial después de que sus compañeros le explicaron como es que se habia hecho sus ultimas heridas quizas no seria mala idea comenzar a conocer al chico

Durante el dia el club de ciclismo salvo por el pequeño escalador de gafas habia tenido un reunion improvisada en uno de los pasillos de la escuela converzando largo y tendido sobre el nuevo amigo de Onoda causando que todos se sintieran mal por haber tomado como real los rumores sobre el chico en especial sin tener ninguna prueba el que se sentia pero era Makishima el esclador de pelo verde sabia muy bien lo que se siente ser relegado por no ser "normal"….como si tal cosa existiera-bueno creo que ha quedado claro que emos metido la pata-dijo Naruko sonando deprimido desde hace algunos dias habia hecho varios comentarios poco amables sobre el chico de ojos carmesí y habia notado que Onoda estaba por perder la paciencia puede que el chico fuera alguien casi dolorosamente amable pero tambien sabia cuanto significaba su amigos para el y si el incidente con Sugimoto dejo algo mas que claro es que no era buena idea terminar en su lado malo-escuche que almuerzan juntos en la azotea todos los dias…quizas podamos ir hoy y comenzar a conocerle digo es amigo de Onoda-Kun y por lo visto tal vez comencemos a tratar con el-dijo Kanzaki en voz baja aun se sentía avergonzada por asumir lo peor de alguien que no conocía-bien hagamos eso comenzaremos por conocer al chico y si bien no espero que nos volvamos amigo si espero que al menos aprendemos a llevarnos bien-declaro Kinjo como si acaba de anunciar el plan para una carrera particularmente importante

Lo curioso del caso es que todos contestaron con una actitud similar después de esa conversación el día paso mas o menos normal salvo por que Naruko hablo con Watanabe…..voluntariamente para sorpresa de mas de uno era una hora libre algunos alumnos estaban conversando en voz baja en pequeños grupos mientras que el chico en cuestión estaba estudiando solo en un rincón como siempre….viéndolo así no era de extrañar que el chico tuviera notas excelentes el pelirrojo se acerco al escritorio del chico un poco vacilante Watanabe levanto la vista de su libro de biología al sentirse observado eso era raro la mayoría de los estudiantes procuraban estar a no menos de cinco metros de el si podían evitarlo y mucho menos hablarle…..no es que le molestara demasiado desde que era pequeño se sentia mas tranquilo manteniendo a la mayoria de la gente a distancia…..aunque admitia que a veces la pasaba la factura despues de un suspiro el pelirrojo hablo-oye Watanabe…gracias por mi cuaderno…..y por correguir mis apuntes me estaba volviendo loco por que no lograr resolver esas ecuaciones-dijo por fin en un tono bastante mas bajo de lo usual no sabiendo muy como conectar como su compañero pero dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo por Onoda-resuelves bien las ecuaciones pero te olvidas de cambiar los signos por eso es que no logras resolverlas-dijo con calma volviendo a leer-y de nada -dijo con tranquilidad era el primero en admitir que era una persona difícil de tratar…..auque era un poco menos aspero desde que comenzo su amistad con Sakamichi…ahora no parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien solo por haber tenido la osadía de dirigirle la palabra…pero tampoco era lo que se podía decir amable….si es que alguien tiene el valor de hablarle para empezar

Mas tarde ese día Imaizumi fue enviado por uno de sus profesores para buscar unos documentos a la dirección y paso por el patio noto que la clase de Naruko estaba en clase de deportes no vio a su compañero pelirrojo….lo cual no era raro los equipos deportivos estaban exentos de la clase de deportes para que pudieran concentrarse en sus propios entrenamientos sin desgastarse demás pero el todo terreno noto que Watanabe tampoco estaba en el lugar…..por lo que había escuchado nunca habia asistido a esa clase en particular eso era extraño por lo que sabia el chico tenia una buena condicion fisica y no habia ninguna razon para que no se presentara a esa clase en particular se encogio de hombros pensando en hacer algo no habia hecho antes…..darle el beneficio de la duda al chico el resto del dia trascurrio mas o menos igual hasta la hora de almorzar el club de ciclismo se encaminaba a la azotea con algunas bolsas y recipientes de comida bastante variada tratando de encontrar algo que le gustara a Watanabe medio preguntándose si Watanabe no los lanzaría desde el techo….sabían que estaban siendo poco razonable pero…los viejos hábitos tardan en morir antes de abrir la puerta que conecta con la azotea se sorprendieron al escuchar una música bastante enérgica y dos voces masculinas cantando a dúo reconocieron una como la de Onoda pero mucho mas afinada que cuando cantaba montando en su bicicleta

La otra solo podían suponer que era Watanabe después de todo toda la escuela salvo por Onoda evitaba la azotea cuando el chico de ojos carmesí estaba ahí su voz era ligeramente mas grave que la del chico de lentes pero compaginaban muy bien juntas sonaban también que si no conocieran tan bien la voz del pequeño escalador jurarían que era el disco de algún artista de famoso que el club de ciclismo abrió lentamente la puerta sin ser visto ni oídos vieron que los chicos estaban sentados en el piso aunque había dos mesas de cementos con bancas del mismo material…donde irónicamente estaban recargados por lo que solo podía ver una parte de sus espaldas se concentraron en la canción la pista musical se escuchaba desde un celular y a la mayoría les sonaba bastante conocida…..pero no podian hubicarla

Hikaru Kumo Tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)

Karada-juu Ni Hirogaru Panorama

Kao Wo Kerareta Chikyuu Ga Okotte (Okotte)

Kazan Wo Bakuhatsu Saseru

To kikita koori no naka ni

Kyouryuu Ga Itara Tamanori Shikomitai Ne

Cha-la Head Cha-la

Nani Ga Okite Mo Kibun Wa Heno-heno Kappa

Cha-la Head Cha-la

Mune Ga Pachi-pachi Suru Hodo

Sawagu Genki-dama Sparking

Sora wo kyuukoka jet coaster

Ochite yuku yo Panikku no sono e

Keshiki sakasa ni naru to n kai sai(kai sa)

Yama sa e o-shiri ni mieru

Nayamu jikan wa nai yo

Doko ka ni hisomu

''bikkuri'' ni aitai kara

Cha-la Head Cha-la

Los chicos estaban concentrados cantando que no se dieron cuanta que tenían publico…..y que casi estaban a su lado y continuaron cantando ajenos a la expectación que causaban

Atama-karappo no Hou Ga Yume Tsumekomeru

Cha-la Head Cha-la

Egao Urutora Z De

Kyou Mo Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai

Cha-la Head Cha-la

Nani Ga Okite Mo Kibun Wa Heno-heno Kappa

Cha-la Head Cha-la

Mune Ga Pachi-pachi Suru Hodo

Sawagu Genki-dama Sparking

La música acabo y pudieron escuchar que los chicos chocaban los cinco-eso sonó bastante bien-dijo la voz de Watanabe mucho mas tranquila y relajada de lo que pensaban posible-si hemos mejorado bastante-concordó Onoda-si todos nosotros….aunque sigo prefiriendo las otras canciones-dijo Watanabe pensativamente-¿que otras canciones?-pregunto Naruko con su aire hiperactivo habitual saltando frente a los dos chicos de pronto causando que los dos chicos saltaran en su lugar del susto Onoda se golpeo en la cabeza contra la mesa de cemento y Watanabe estaba pálido como un fantasma…la razón era simple…..mas o menos el chico…..básicamente no tenia la pierna izquierda en donde correspondía…..en su lugar tenia sobre su regazo una prótesis con el muslo de y pie de silicona conectados entre si con una varilla metálica con un mecanismo a la altura de la rodilla para que pudiera doblarse de una manera natural al perecer le estaba dando mantenimiento pues tenia una pequeña caja de desarmadores a su lado junto con su zapato descartado todo el equipo se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir o hacer


End file.
